


Rain

by AgenteYumi



Series: In between notes [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: How is that posible that she had went through all the horrors of the war and she still got scared of the rain as a little child?





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing something for Hamilton's fandom! (well... on fanfiction).  
> English is not my first language, so maybe it could have some mistakes. Please tell me about them.

 

 

Some nights they sleep hughing each other. Other nights they gave each other their own space. Because of the separation on the war years they haven't spended yet so many time together, being this the reason for the Hamiltons to don't have a routine for sleeping.

That was one of those nights when they sleeped separated on the bed.

And then Alexandra heard a thunder. She trembled under the sheets, scolding herself because how was it posible that she went through all the horrors of war and still she was afraid of thunders and bolts like a little girl.

Maybe if she could hug Elijah... but he was really comfortable sleeping and she had lots of pride to cross if she wanted to wake him and explain the situation. 

Alexandra decided that maybe just being closer to him and being able to feel his warmth would be enough. Close, but not so close that could let him know what happened.

She must had been sleeping for half an hour when Elijah almost crushed her trying to change his position on the bed. A whine on the darkness.

 

"Alex?" he mumbled, half asleep half awake. "I'm sorry. I didn't felt you being so close to me"

"Sorry" she replied. "I must had changed positions while I was sleeping."

A small silence. The veteran prayed for her husband to believe that half baked excuse.

"Alexandra, you don't move on your sleep, the little that you can rest, you sleep like a log" Elijah's voice was soft and tender. He reached for her on the darkness and hughed her agains his chest. "Is the storm outside, isn't it?"

Another small silence between them both. With a child on the cribble sleeping peacefully and maybe another one coming (She wasn't sure yet), it was still hard to be sincere with her husband.  
  
"Yes, it was the storm".  
  
Elijah hughed her closer.  
  
"I know that what you faced wasn't just a scratch. You lost almost all your family on a small time, then you almost lost your future... but you were able to conquer that storm, honey" he whispered while caressing her hair. "And you will surpass more storms with me at your side, come what may"  
  
Alexandra just nodded. Elijah fell asleep and she was still awake, taking pleasure on the warmth of his body and his lavender fragance. The man was a puzzle to her. He couldn't understand that much of what Angelo and her talked and usually didn't understood of what she was talking about, but he had a certain hability that made him able to understand what other people needed even before someone could know that they needed something. The people used to call it just a domestic instinc but it was something incomprehensible to her. For her it was more than an instinct but an intelligence of its own with.  
The rain had calmed down.

 

The woman had saw her mother split from home and her faher had died while holding her. She saw a lot of people dying on war and on Saint Croix. Alexandra had wrote to her mother asking her to come to America and live with them but she haven't received an answer.  All the people whom she had loved betrayed her or died. Or just plain ignored her.

How much time did she had with ELijah and the Schuylers? How much will this calm last?

How much time she had to leave a legacy?

For the moment she didn't had an answer.  Her brilliant mind couldn't give her an answer. The only that she had, the only thing that could let her go back to sleep, was to decide that for that night it was enough to know that her baby was sleeping on the other room and her beloved husband was at her side. And that outside there was raining, which meant that there would be food on future.

And she fell asleep again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one-shots is to narrate my headcannons for a genderbend au. What happens on the songs remains mostly the same.  
> This one is between Dear Theodosia and Laurens Interlude.


End file.
